Dr Strange: How I Learned to stop worrying and love to
by Krystel Valadez
Summary: [Strange x All] Como el hechicero supremo dejo de preocuparse y amar a...
1. 1. Dale, Dale, Dale

Pareja: Ironstrange (Tony Stark x Stephen Strange) MCU, pre-endgame.

Género: Romance.

Advertencias: Fetiches relacionados a Halloween. :n

—Anthony. ¿estás aquí? —preguntó del otro lado de la puerta, al no recibir respuesta, decidió entrar, encontrando la habitación del castaño completamente oscura.

Se quitó la barba falsa que era parte de su disfraz de Albus Dumbledore, Tony no lo había dejado escoger otro disfraz para asistir a la fiesta de Halloween que organizaban los Vengadores cada año.

Junto a la cama de Stark encontró un desastre de papeles de colores, lo ignoró y fue hacia el bulto de mantas que se removía en ella. Las alzó y encontró a un Tony Stark plácidamente dormido.

—Tony... —acarició sus cabellos ahora teñidos de rubio, en un intento de despertarlo—. Tony, llegaremos tarde.

Stark sonrió después de un suave despertar, recordó algo y llevó su mano, palpando su trasero. —¡Se secó! —exclamó con alegría.

—¿El que se secó?

—No es nada. —añadió con el mismo tono de diversión—. Ahora un poco de privacidad. ¿quieres?

Stephen rió por lo bajo, tomó su barba y salió de la habitación. Su novio era capaz de rebotar sobre su regazo como si no hubiera un mañana, pero no de vestirse frente a él.

Unos minutos después, Tony Stark salió de su habitación, con su abrigo largo y chaqueta decorada se veía como un completo Gellert Grindelwald.

—¿Nos vamos Dumbly? —invitó ofreciendo su mano, Stephen la tomó y subieron hacia la terraza donde tenía lugar la fiesta, donde algunos vengadores ya se divertían.

—Creo que no fuimos los únicos en usar disfraces de pareja. —le susurró Tony a Stephen al ver que Thor portaba un bello disfraz de Ángel y Loki uno de demonio, muy inefables a su parecer.

Y no eran los únicos disfrazados, Peter estaba vestido de Skywalker y charlaba con un Scott vestido de Weird Al Jankovic, en la pista de baile estaba Steve que portaba un traje de marinero, a lo lejos saludó a Rhodey, que solo llevaba puesto un uniforme de Basketball.

La noche paso, los tragos que contenían ojos de goma aumentaron, los sobrios podían contarse con los dedos. Jamás jueguen "yo nunca he" con los Vengadores.

Stephen y Tony apenas pudieron subir a la habitación del millonario, no estaban tan borrachos como Thor y Quill, pero aún así Tony lo había celado con una calavera de plástico que estaba junto a él.

Al entrar a la alcoba, Stephen se derrumbó en la cama, viendo el techo y luego hacia el suelo, volviendo a notar el papel multicolor.

—Tony ¿Para que el papel? —preguntó señalando el desastre.

—En un principio quería disfrazarme de piñata. —respondió, mientras se acercaba al hechicero posicionándose a horcajadas sobre el—. Para que me rompieras con tu palo. —añadió risueño.

—Tony, cálmate. —La idea no le parecía mala, pero su novio tenía que estar demente para hacerlo.

Stark negó con la cabeza y se libró del gran abrigo y el chaleco, bajándose los pantalones y ropa interior, le mostró a Strange su trasero cubierto con un bonito decorado en papelillo.

Los colores subieron a las mejillas de Stephen y llevó su mano, masajeando la zona ahora rugosa.

—Hazlo, Stephen. —Tony empezó a moverse sobre el, mientras Stephen lo besaba.

Su novio en definitiva estaba demente.

La mañana no fue como lo había planeado pero no sé arrepentía, su dulce novio yacía dormido junto a él, con el decorado en su trasero destrozado, y de su entrada escurría su semen mezclado con el lubricante con apariencia de slime.

Sonrió y llevó su mano a la gran mordida que Stark había hecho en su cuello.

En definitiva ese era el mejor Halloween de su vida.

**Notas de la autora:**

Gracias por leer. ️

(Originalmente publicado en Wattpad el 31/10/19)


	2. 2. ¿Que me estás haciendo, mago idiota?

Pareja: StrangeDevil / StrangeFrost

Género: Romance.

Advertencias: Algo de humor negro.

La fiesta en el Sanctum Santourum era un completo éxito, al igual que la reciente batalla de los defensores contra La Mano.

Y que mejor manera de celebrar que una fiesta de disfraces, con todos los combatientes y algunos invitados.

Pero a Stephen solo le importaba uno: Matt Murdock su compañero defensor y pareja sentimental, quien al parecer se había disfrazado de su alter ego Daredevil. Lo consideraba un buen disfraz pues solo él sabía de su doble vida.

Quiso ir a bailar junto a él, pero Matt se veía platicando muy amenamente con la bruja escarlata así que no quiso ir a molestarlo.

Mejor acomodó sus colmillos que completaban su disfraz de Conde Drácula y fue hacia Robbie quien tenía la mitad de la cara pintada como un Terminator. Empezó a conversar con él, hasta que Daimon lo invitó a bailar, cosa a la que se negó amablemente. Estando en medio de la pista vio que Matthew ya estaba solo, fue hacia el y lo abrazó por detrás.

—Aunque esté no sea tu traje original se te ve muy bien. —susurró Strange en su oreja mientras bajaba sus manos a su cadera.

—¡¿Qué me estás haciendo, mago idiota?! —el hombre se zafó del agarre del hechicero y se retiró el casco, mostrando que era Loki.

Strange se alejó de Laufeyson muy asustado, y al parecer todos se dieron cuenta de su equivocación.

—¿Stephen? ¿Qué estoy viendo? —Matthew se apareció en la vergonzosa escena portando un traje similar al del dios del engaño.

—Matt, y-yo creí que eras tú, ya sabes, por el traje... —trató de explicar, Stephen en definitiva no se esperaba que ambos eran muy amigos como para intercambiar ropa.

—Y se supone que Matt es el ciego de la relación. —murmuró Loki, mientras el doctor le pedía perdón a Murdock.

Notas de la autora:

¡_Gracias por leer uwu ️!_

(Originalmente publicado el 24/12/19)


End file.
